


First Crush

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Crush, Harry's kind of innocent, Liam's really shy and awkward, This Is STUPID, Truth or Dare, but still cute, louis is just louis, theyre like 12 or 13 so the dares are really lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Louis, and Harry play truth or dare and Liam confesses a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a whole lot but I think it could turn into something really cute if I continued...but that's up to you guys! Let me know if you want to see more of this!

Liam and Louis spent the night at Harry's house every Friday, since there was no school the next day. It had started when they were eight and Louis' parents had to go out of town for the weekend and it had become almost a tradition. Usually they played stupid board games or watched a movie they had all seen dozens of times, but one day Louis had another suggestion.

"You guys ever played truth or dare?" He asked.

"What's that?" Harry questioned.

"My sisters play that. It's dumb," Liam complained.

"It's not dumb, so we're gonna play it now," The oldest dictated. "It's easy, Haz. You just say if you want truth or dare and then do whatever the person tells you. I'll start."

"Fine," Liam huffed. "Truth or dare, Lou?"

"Dare!" Louis never turned down a dare.

Liam thought for a moment. "Pull down your pants," he commanded. Louis just shrugged and did as he was asked, pulling down both his pants and boxers for a brief moment while Harry giggled hysterically.

"Truth or dare, Harry?" Louis continued.

"Dare," he answered immediately. He would, of course. Louis had picked dare so Liam knew Harry would too. 

"Give me a kiss," Louis said with a smug grin.

"Ew no!" Harry protested. 

"You have to; it's part of the game."

Harry scrunched up his nose and gave Louis a quick peck on the cheek. Louis rolled his eyes but moved on. 

"Truth or dare, Li?"

"Truth," Liam sighed. He hated dares and Louis knew it.

"Here's an easy one: who do you like?"

Liam felt himself getting red and avoided eye contact. 

"No one," he mumbled unconvincingly. 

"You're lying," Louis accused. "I can tell! Now who is it?"

"Can I pass?"

"NO!" Both Harry and Louis shouted simultaneously. 

"Fine," Liam mumbled, defeated. He really didn't want to tell them but knowing Louis he didn't have a choice. "Umm... I don't know if you guys know him but..."

"Wait it's a HIM?" Louis interrupted. 

"Shut up," Liam buried his face in his hands and tried to stop tears from forming. This was the first time he had ever told anyone that he liked boys a little more than he should and he was nervous as hell. This was exactly how he'd worried they'd react. Liam wanted to disappear.

"I didn't mean it like that, Li," Louis reached a comforting hand to his friend. "I was just surprised is all. Who is it though?"

"Still my first crush," Liam continued shyly.

"Aww," Louis interrupted again.

"You gonna let him say it?" Harry elbowed the other boy. "Just shut up for a minute!"

"Sorry," Louis mumbled.

"His name's Zayn," Liam confessed. "We have art together and he's really nice to me and says I'm one of his only friends."

"Is he fit?" Was Louis' first question. Typical.

Liam reddened again. "I think so," he said quietly. 

"You should ask him out!" Harry suggested excitedly.

"I doubt he likes me back," Liam mumbled. "I've already thought about it."

"At least introduce him to us then and let me be the judge of that," Louis offered. 

"Maybe," Liam allowed. "But he's really shy so I don't know if he'd want to meet new people."

"Just think about it, yeah?" Louis encouraged. "'Cause I think you should go for it. But in the meantime, it's my turn!"

Liam laughed. "Alright, Lou, truth or dare?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue!


End file.
